The Choking Game
by RedCerberean
Summary: Brotherly Itachi-Sasuke. Itachi's planning on moving out, Sasuke's having a bad week. When Sasuke gets caught up in a dangerous game, how does Itachi protect his beloved brother? Rated T just in case. NO ROMANCE OR GAY PAIRINGS! Chapters are on the way!
1. Weasle's Best Friend

Paper crinkled loudly as it was crumpled into a ball, and then thrown.

Sasuke ceased writing for a moment once the lightweight object hit his head. _Just an accident, calm down… _He took a shallow breath and returned to his test. Again, he was hit, this time with a pencil. Sasuke glanced to the side to see twelve-year-old village idiot Naruto staring at him.

"_What, Naruto?_" Sasuke whispered, annoyed that this fool was going to get him in trouble again at school.

The blonde grinned and chuckled, "_I have these HUGE frogs in my pocket, see?" _He shifted in his seat to show Sasuke a slimy webbed foot peeking out from his bulging pant pocket.

Sasuke hissed back, "_So what?_"

"_You gotta take one 'cause the teacher will catch me if I have them bulging out like this._"

"_No, let me do my damn test._"

"_Sasuke, come ON!_" Naruto kicked his shin from under the desk.

"OW, damn it!" Sasuke snapped.

"Hey, Sasuke you know this is quiet time, not cuss and yell time," Kakashi said sternly.

"Gomennasai, Sensei…" Sasuke murmured, returning to his work.

It was peaceful for a nice while, long enough for Sasuke to finish. He stood and began to walk, but tripped over Naruto's deviously misplaced foot, falling face-first onto the floor. "Alright, that's it!" he growled, launching himself at Naruto.

Kakashi had Sasuke in a headlock before he could do any harm to our favorite baka. Naruto broke out laughing, stopping when Sakura delivered a swift punch to his head.

"Sasuke, this is near the fifteenth time this week you've tried to go for Naruto's throat," Kakashi said. "And it's only Tuesday."

"I wouldn't if he wasn't such a moron!"

"Naruto, I did see you bother Sasuke. No ramen today or tomorrow for you, if I catch you trying to sneak some, I know an elderly woman with a house full of stray cats that need to have their first grooming."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, casting a glare at Sasuke as he did.

Kakashi released Sasuke, taking his completed test paper. He held him back as Sakura and Naruto left after handing in theirs. "I will have to tell your parents about how unruly you've been," said Kakashi, disappointed.

"Hmph," went Sasuke as he picked up his shoulder bag and left.

He trudged home slower than usual; ruminating over how many times Naruto had bothered him recently. Scowling, he didn't bother to take off his shoes as he walked through his house to the living room. Itachi was stretched out on the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling. He swiveled his head and said in cool tones, "Parent's aren't going to like you walking around like that, brother."

"I don't care at the moment," Sasuke huffed. "Why are you here?"

"I live here, don't I?"

"I thought you said you'd move out some time."

"Let me enjoy the free meals and praise for a while longer." In truth, though he did like a free trustworthy un-poisoned meal from his mother, Itachi decided to stay in order to keep an eye on Sasuke, and as long as he could write 'Dependant; Fugaku & Mikoto Uchiha' instead of 'Independent' on his biography, he could not be sent away on excessive month- or year-long missions. Until he was twenty-one years old, he could get away with this even at his current age, eighteen.

If he had to convince people he was still a teenager with a blurred view on manners, he sure as hell would.

"You just like to screw with me."

Itachi poked his brother in the forehead, not being able to resist the close proximity. "And I'm sure you like it just as much as I do. I'd like to warn you that father is in a foul mood today, yelled at mother a bit. Proceed with caution."

Sasuke grunted and threw his bag aimlessly. It headed straight for the thin-glass window. Itachi's hand shot up and grabbed the projectile. He looked at Sasuke quizzically, but did not reprimand him. That's one thing Sasuke really liked about his brother– he was swift in discipline, yet subtle and never swore nor raised his voice or otherwise chastised Sasuke in anger, and even now he usually wouldn't do more than a disapproving few words, maybe a well-thought-out lecture, to communicate to Sasuke how he did not agree with his behavior.

Sasuke was turned in the direction of his room when he heard the ever-familiar voice of his father:

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

The furious roar echoed slightly throughout the house's halls. Every once in a while, Sasuke heard this bellow; it wasn't a shock or adrenalin-pumping event, though Sasuke had to admit that he felt a certain amount of fear and anxiety, perhaps even a bit of belligerency, at the sound of his father's anger. He knew Itachi was all belligerency and cold attitude whenever Fugaku showed how short his temper was, and found Sasuke found himself wishing he could be the same.

Itachi held Sasuke back for a moment by his empty belt loops (Sasuke disliked having his abdomen pressed tight by a belt) and walked around the couch to join his brother in the walk to Fugaku. He released Sasuke once they turned the corner to stay somewhat behind. It was common for Itachi to follow Sasuke and vice versa whenever he was called, there wasn't much for his father to be further infuriated by at the sight of Itachi leaning against the wall, casually gliding his gaze over various things in his surroundings.

"_Seventeen times_, Sasuke," Fugaku began. He was still in uniform, showing he had had a rather displeasing discussion with Mikoto and neglected to change, probably going to head back outside to take care of whatever small things needed to be done at his police headquarters. That is, until he caught news of Sasuke's time at school. "You–"

"Fourteen," Sasuke blurted out in a grumble. Did he really just interrupt an irritated, tired, upset Fugaku?

Even Itachi raised his eyebrows a fraction of an inch.

"_What_?"

The bomb had been placed in plain view; there was no turning back for Sasuke. "Fourteen, um, times, not… seventeen." He hated himself for sounding so young. Just maybe it was a good idea to play submission today…. If he could hold his composure, that is.

The Uchiha brothers could almost hear the ticking of said bomb. "I don't care if it's once or a hundred, you are an _Uchiha, _not an Inuzuka mutt or Uzumaki brat. You can certainly keep your temper under control every day. Your grades are slipping, Sasuke."

"Just by three points," Sasuke defended, trying to sound defiant like Itachi could but only succeeding in putting out a voice filled with arrogance and rebellion.

He could see the look on Itachi's face. It said, _you aren't me, please don't try to be. Tone of voice and all, you can't play Father like I can._

The bomb detonated: "THREE EFFING POINTS!"

Itachi did not bother to interrupt the barrage of swearing and shouting. Sasuke stood and took it all with a straight face, thank God. He waited until Fugaku paused for breath, then like a panther he pounced: "Father, you said you would walk with me this morning, didn't you?"

Itachi disliked showing how much Fugaku favored him over Sasuke obviously, but it was clear that he thought it was unfair for Sasuke to be treated like all that Fugaku had been through today was his fault. He had asked his father if they could take a walk at eight AM to talk seriously away from the rest of the family, Sasuke had been there when he heard the request accepted. Sasuke guessed Itachi meant to talk about how he treated him or a mission or about women; the last being a topic Itachi used as a fallback whenever some unexpected outburst happened. Fugaku was always willing to speak about that sort of thing with Itachi, keen on making sure his son never had affairs with anyone below standards or such. The last time Itachi used women as a way to direct his father's mind somewhere else, Sasuke remembered well:

"…. And don't you dare do that again!" Fugaku had been snarling that day, two years ago.

Itachi bolted into the room, breathless; pretending, of course, as Sasuke had sensed him by the door for some while lying in wait, but a very good actor. "Dad, mom's got bleeding!"

"It's all right…?" Fugaku seemed somewhat startled into a different mode by this.

"What, why?" said Itachi.

"Well that's what girls do, they… bleed sometimes."

"I know– she has blood all over the bathroom!"

"Itachi, she's not wounded!"

"How's she bleeding then?" Itachi put on a very good fake display of innocent teenage ignorance in the opposite sex. "She's in pain, though!"

"And that's normal, girls just monthly get a… something… and they bleed out their, you know," he waved a hand in the air.

"What do you mean?"

Fugaku had been completely distracted. If it were Sasuke who asked for a talk-and-walk, his response would either be "No" or "Is it important". With Itachi, it seemed, everything he wanted to do was important. Sasuke didn't mind too much nowadays, it was already solidified in his mind that if he couldn't get love and attention from his father, he could get much more from his brother.

Itachi shifted his weight to his previously bent leg, bending the other's knee instead. Fugaku shared a glare with Itachi for a moment, and then relented. "I'll see you there; give me a minute to myself."

Itachi nodded and both he and Sasuke watched the man leave out the front door. No sooner was he (thankfully) out of earshot Sasuke heard his name called by Mikoto, much in the same irritated and exasperated manner as Fugaku had, only in female Uchiha style.

It sounded like something between a fighting cat's yowl and a bird's song. It was somewhat odd, threatening yet still belonging to the sweet woman Mikoto was, but it shot an icy bullet down Sasuke's spine more so than his reaction to an angry Fugaku.

"Damn," Itachi hissed.

"What?"

"Frogs," said Itachi begrudgingly.

"Frogs…." Sasuke wondered what he could mean, and then remembered the slimy foot peeking out of Naruto's bulging pockets.

Itachi probably had looked at Sasuke in that questioning manner because he had detecting the presence of amphibious creatures settling in his little brother's bag. And it also seemed that Itachi had forgotten to ask Sasuke why on earth he was bringing home the animals.

Sasuke entered the kitchen to round up the wet, jumpy things. He ended two hours later, cleaning up frog-slime and other damage the animals had done and dumping several frogs outside in the front yard's pond. He had half a mind to go throw one of them in Naruto's face or something of the sort, but decided the frogs hadn't done anything bad enough that deserved to be anywhere near Naruto again.

Frustrated and generally angry with himself and the world today, Sasuke declared it as a horrible day and went to his room to collect his kunai and headed out the door. He concluded he would take as long as he needed to wear out his negative feelings.

Sasuke trudged down the streets, glimpsing Itachi trotting alongside Fugaku ahead. He promptly took a turn into an alley with a scowl weighing down his features like a crow had come to nest heavily behind his onyx irises. _A crow named Sasuke's Pride, _Sasuke thought ruefully.

As he rounded another turn in the alley, he beheld what looked to be a street fight ahead; six teens encircled a boy of Itachi's age holding a younger boy in a tight headlock. _Shisui_, _that's his name_, Sasuke remembered. Mildly interested, he watched from afar, slowly stepping closer in small, short strides until he was a couple yards away. One teen pointed to the losing male and said excitedly, "He's blue! He's blue!"

Shisui waited a few seconds longer, then released. The boy staggered to his friends, gasping and laughing deliriously. Shisui met eyes with Sasuke, grinning, and called, "Hey! Lil' cousin, you want a turn?"

"For what?" asked Sasuke in an uninterested voice. "I'm not fighting you, at least not here."

"No, it's the _Choking Game_, you have to try to choke your opponent, once you're being held you have to stop fighting and see how long you last."

"That's _stupid_," Sasuke declared.

"What, you scared I'll kill you? Come on, kid!"

_It _is _an opportunity to kick his ass in front of all these people… though I might be going a bit over my head on this one. Shisui is Itachi's best friend, he might have picked up a trick from him. Then again, I know most of Itachi's tricks, don't I?_

"All right," Sasuke agreed.

Shisui immediately launched himself at Sasuke. Sasuke cursed himself for not paying attention earlier and fought to get out from under his cousin. Shisui stood with his back to the wall, shattering Sasuke's hope of throwing Shisui off by performing the routine leg-sweep or kick to the back of the knee or ankle. Shisui's arm pressed hard against Sasuke's sensitive jugular. He gasped for air and tried to reach for his kunai. Shisui held him in a modified bear hug, keeping his hands away from his weapons. One arm was pressing against Shisui's stomach, and Sasuke realized the only option left was to go for Shisui's vulnerable, precious development. _No way. I can't be that desperate; I'm not touching anywhere down there! I'd rather be strangled to death._

Afraid of being embarrassed and never being able to get the horrible memory out of his head, Sasuke kept his hand stiffly, strictly, to himself. Sasuke's head swam, lights danced before his eyes, and he soon couldn't feel where his body was; mind and physical form floated apart. Darkness would cloud his world for five seconds, then seven, then thirteen…

"We were just playing," Shisui was saying above Sasuke, faintly.

Abruptly, Sasuke's mind returned with a drop of rain. He was in the alley still, on his back. It was empty, besides two people standing close to him. His head rested on something firm, wet. He swiveled his head to look straight ahead, upward. Itachi stood tall over him, Sharingan glowering in his eyes. Sasuke's head rested on his brother's shoe. He slowly sat up, knowing from experience that if he bolted upright like he wanted he would automatically return to the ground again feeling worse. Itachi helped Sasuke to his feet and gave Shisui one last look at his piercing gaze, warning him in a homicidal, cold, serious voice, "_Stay away from my brother._"

Shisui nervously backed away, nodding.


	2. You can't call a Bloodhound Cute!

**Yeah I know I'm slow with my online fanfics. I haven't updated my Shurtugal fanfics in forever (if any of you know what that is...). I just hit my goal point word count for my real-life book, so I'm trying to finish it up dramatically and get it published before school starts next week. This is HELL as you might imagine, so bear with me.**

* * *

This week wasn't getting any better, clearly.

Itachi lay on top of his covers, legs hanging off the bedside in a way that suggested he had merely allowed himself to collapse from a sitting position and had not bothered to move any further. Every item of worth to him had been packed, every weapon stash of his collected. His bedroom was even more barren and clean than it had been before Itachi criticized every inch of it with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder perfection.

He was bare-chested, his pants had been unzipped, unbuttoned, and his belt removed, leaving his pants to rest loosely on his thighs. He loved sleeping as exposed as he could be (doors and windows locked, of course); the soft wind caused by a ceiling fan on low setting or plain air vent caressing his slightly tanned skin was better than a mother's touch. He was comforted by the feeling of such freedom of movement. He could feel so light, _clean_, and cooled yet warmed alone by himself, this fact brought joy to Itachi.

Amidst his rejoice in content lonesome self-companionship, Itachi sensed a person coming toward his bedroom. Tilting his head up, he found that in his mental exhaustion from the week he had neglected to lock his door. He didn't feel a want strong enough to bring him out of his most comfortable position, so he respectfully pulled his pants to where they should be and zipped, though left it unbuttoned still. There wasn't much shame to be felt if he was walked in on by a family member (as he sensed the person was of Uchiha scent and chakra). His mother constantly complimented every one of his attributes, going on about how her small pudgy infant had grown into "such a _gorgeous _and healthyyoung man". His father, with his high standards, would analyze Itachi's muscle tone along with weight according to his height and often approved of his eldest son's overall health. Sasuke had no shame in his brother's presence, knowing that the two of them were of sane, clear mind; though he frequently felt intimidated by both his brother's quick entrance into manhood and the simple fact that Itachi was well capable of killing a group of Jonin, meaning a twelve-year-old boy stood no chance.

The door opened and in came Mikoto. She rarely actually came into his room, thus his interest and suspicion were roused. The woman touched her son's knee and gently stroked him, with hesitation. "Yes, mother?" Itachi offered, ignoring the awkward reaction to his involuntary amount of menace. It wasn't his fault male ninjas, men in general, possessed a level of intimidation and he had been stuck with an above average mark. He was a lion, in so many ways.

"Do you know where Sasuke is?" she asked.

"No, what is the situation?"

"I haven't seen him since last night, sweetie. It's eight thirty PM now. You're father said he was doing some chore but he hasn't come back."

"I can find him."

Itachi stood and reach for the shirt he had taken off; a gray short-sleeve. His mother held out a navy blue hooded sweatshirt. "Mom…" protested Itachi quietly.

Hurt in her eyes, Mikoto still held out the hoodie. "But it'll rain soon. It's cold out!"

He took the clothing from her with no more struggles and slipped it on, buttoning his pants as he walked out. Itachi purposely strode past Sasuke's room and peeked in, hoping to find a clue or two as to where his little brother was. Seeing nothing of significance other than Sasuke had taken with him the family dog, an overweight Bloodhound as old as Sasuke (quite old in Bloodhound sense).

Itachi walked the empty streets and found that his mother had been right; rain clouds gather overhead and threatened to rain at any moment. He heard a commotion in an alley close to where he had found Shisui with Sasuke days before. Irritation quickening his pace, Itachi leapt onto a roof and halted at the corner, overlooking the scene. Shisui was not present for this game, nor was Sasuke. It seemed that this time whoever won the game would be given an injection of street drugs. Itachi stepped off the roof and landed heavily on purpose in the middle of the small crowd. One flash of his Sharingan sent all participants running. He caught one male by the neck and threw him against a wall.

"Where the hell is Shisui?" he snapped. Itachi's temper was far too worn; he couldn't stand to be patient.

"Over by the lake!" he squeaked.

In slow motion, Itachi would have looked much like a galloping warhorse entering battle as he approached the waterside at full speed. There he was- Shisui holding Sasuke, under a tree in the tall weeds.

The Bloodhound, Kawaii, was miserably tied to the dock. (_Kawaii, _Itachi thought, _what a pathetic name for this poor animal- he doesn't even like the name, he _hates _it…)_He wagged his tail lazily as he saw Itachi come near. Itachi untied the dog and then fixed his attention back on Shisui. He crossed the lake in seconds and was at his (ex-) friend's side. Shisui held a kunai to Sasuke's throat, glaring with level 1 Sharingan. "I'll kill him, Itachi," he hissed.

In instant Mission/Older-Brother-Will-Kick-Your-Ass mode, Itachi looked at his cousin very blandly and said, "You're going to kill Sasuke? But he's _Kawaii_!"

The Bloodhound charged out of the overgrown brush, snarling. One good thing about the fat dog: he considered Sasuke as his property, and whoever held his property out of his reach for any length of time was dubbed DEAD RABBIT in the dog's mind. As Kawaii's movements distracted Shisui, Itachi grabbed the kunai with one hand and barely-conscious Sasuke with the other. Kawaii threw his full, horrible monster weight on Shisui, knocking him down. The hellhound creature lay there on Shisui, now declaring it had exerted itself enough. Kawaii wiped his slobbery facial flab on Shisui's hair before rolling over, settling in a position where he lay horizontally over Shisui's lap.

Itachi placed Sasuke on the dock and immediately came back. He helped Shisui push Kawaii off. The dog snorted and lumbered away to keep watch over what he deemed was his puppy at the dock. Itachi attempted to speak, but Shisui grabbed his shirt and wailed, "Kill me!"

_Good Lord, what the hell happened?_ "Shisui, I'm not going to-"

"PLEASE!" he yelled.

_He's going to attract attention, I know it._ Shisui broke Itachi's thoughts as he took the kunai from his hand and attempted to stab him with it. Itachi pushed Shisui away, surprised by his dementia. Shisui stood and lunged for him again. Itachi stepped to the side and threw Shisui over his head. Shisui landed in the lake as a result. Itachi went to go in after him, knowing he had poor swimming skills if any. Shisui waved him back, cackling madly, and then threw his kunai blindly. Itachi caught the weapon and watched his friend's head sink under the water twice before he was finally swallowed up by the dark water.

Itachi went to Sasuke and Kawaii, exerting some effort and supreme will power not to look behind him. Kawaii growled, but Itachi silenced him with a rough smack to the muzzle. Sasuke was just regaining consciousness as Itachi picked him up bridal style. "Brother…?" he mumbled.

Itachi held Sasuke closer to his chest, moving his head so that the only things he could see were his hoodie's front insignia (the Uchiha symbol in artistic design), and to a lesser extent what was in front of them.

"You were walking Kawaii and tripped." Itachi lied after a long, unsettling pause. They both knew, in some way, what had happened.

* * *

**Ooooohhhh Shisui went DOWN in Crazy TOWN. The next chapters will show what lead up to this and the aftermath... all I'll say is;**

**Shisui**

**has**

**a**

**LOVER.**


End file.
